


Stained Bluebells

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Episode 2 was not okay, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fuck you Kodaka, If I have to suffer so do the rest of you, Most characters are only mentioned, Spoilers, This is not what I wanted my first fic for this ship to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way they were all going to make it out of this, she wasn't lucky enough to survive two of Monokuma's games. She was going to die, Naegi was going to die, Kirigiri was going to die, she just knew it.</p><p>Asahina has some thoughts on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Bluebells

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this anime, this is NOT what I wanted to break my writer's block and this is NOT how I wanted my first NaeHina fic to be. Episode 2 was a load of bullshit.

Why did this have to happen to them?

They'd been through enough. The first killing game had been too much as is. So why did they get trapped in another one?

It didn't help that almost everyone was against him now. The only allies they had for sure were Great Gozu and Gekkogahara, and even she had her doubts that they might be the traitor. She hated how she was thinking like that again. Sakura would probably be disappointed in her for that.

Sakura... Her name and face brought back the horrid memories of the time they were locked in the school. How she'd sacrificed herself to make sure they'd escape. Well now it was all worthless. Sakura had died for nothing. Sure, Togami and Fukawa were nowhere near this and likely safe, and Hagakure was probably outside trying to find a way in, but the rest of them were going to die.

She didn't want to think that way, but it just seemed to be true. Everyone was turning on Naegi even though he didn't do anything wrong, and that Munakata jerk was already wanting him dead! And with her and Kirigiri supporting him, they were bound to be targets as well. There was no way they were all going to make it out of this, she wasn't lucky enough to survive two of Monokuma's games. She was going to die, Naegi was going to die, Kirigiri was going to die, she just knew it.

But then he smiled at her, told her everything was going to be alright. Naegi always knew what to say to her to make her feel better, to make her smile, to make her feel safe. He was always like that even before they lost their memories. If she was upset about something and Sakura wasn't there, he'd always be right around the corner, asking her what was wrong and if she was okay or if he could do anything to help. She loved that about him. Even in this dark situation where people were trying to kill him and chase him around the building, he never stopped smiling and worrying about her. He'd even been worried about her coming to the meeting, but she insisted that she went with him. She had to protect him after all, though right now she was doing a lousy job at protecting him.

His words uplifted her spirit once again, giving her hope that everything would turn out okay. He was right, there was no reason to worry with them together. They had experience the others lacked. They could make it through this.

Naegi was a perfect guy. Sure, he might not be the most athletic, or the smartest, or any of those other things. But he always accepted her, faults and all. He knew how to make her happy, and that was all that mattered. Sure, she didn't compare to Kirigiri, but she always told herself that she wouldn't complain if he picked her. Besides, there's plenty of fish in the sea! Surely another guy like Naegi was out there!

Maybe when this was all over, she'd tell him how she felt? No, even she knew there was no guarantee they'd both survive. No amount of hope or support could change her mind on that. But there wasn't enough time to do it now, the sleeping gas would activate at any second. Plus she'd rather do it privately. Gekkogahara and Great Gozu didn't need to hear her confess her feelings like a silly little high school girl. Perhaps when they woke up and got a chance to be alone, yeah, that'd be perfect. She'd tell Naegi she loved him once they woke up. After all, no one could get into the room with the door barricaded and the likelihood of the other two being the traitor was too low to suspect they'd kill either of them. They were safe for now.

The timers went off. She started to fall asleep. She said once last thing to Naegi before she passed out. In her last bit of consciousness, she tried to reach her hand towards his so she could feel him when she woke up.

\------------------------------

He woke up.

His vision was blurry as he opened his eyes. Combined with the darkness of the room, it made it near impossible to see anything. He remembered what happened before they all passed out.

He'd been talking to Asahina, trying to reassure her nothing would happen to them. He didn't want to see her looking so down. He always thought she looked best with a bright and cheery smile on her face. Her smile seemed to be as bright as the sun itself. Even though he'd been worried about her coming, he was glad she was here. Well, not here as in in this killing game, he'd never want anyone to go through that again. But he was happy that she came to his defense. Asahina was truly a wonderful woman. He was no doubt out of her league.

He raised his hand, his vision coming back to him. He looked at it for a moment, suddenly realizing that there was blood on it. He jumped up in shock. Who was killed? Clearly it wasn't him, so who? Great Gozu? Gekkogahara? Hopefully it wasn't-

He looked down beside him.

There was Asahina, blood pooling down her side, a knife stuck in her chest.

Aoi Asahina was the third casualty.

He wished this was only a dream, that he'd wake up and she'd still be by his side, smiling at him with hope in her heart. But the blood on his hand, which he could easily feel on his skin now, told him otherwise. This was real. His classmate was dead. The girl he loved was gone.

Naegi could only scream as he blamed himself for letting her die.


End file.
